Go Fish
by Paigeion
Summary: Gaara plays a game of Go Fish with Sasuke and Naruto, but the two horny teenagers have something eles in store for the red head...a lot more. [SasuGaaNaru][oneshot] a sequel to 'Twister' but not really.


Sequel to 'Twister' Cuz everyone liked it soooooo much!! Just to make it more fun, I'm basing this one on a game to,

This one goes out to………….. **XtotallyinlovewithsasukeX, **and **Narruto-a-gogo** (I better get my 10 outta 10….grumble)

"How do you play again?" That same question had been asked for the umpteenth time that night.

"It's Simple Gaara, it's just go fish!" A frustrated blond next to him grumbled. The red head never really learned many children's games when he was younger, so the 5th ordered Sasuke and Naruto to play games with him.

"I know what it's called Naru; I just don't know how to play." Sasuke just sat there with his eyes closed, trying not to look at the intimidating boy from the village of sand.

"If you have a card ask one of us if we have it, if we do, we'll give it to you to make a pair. If one of us asks for a card, and you have it, you hand it over," Sasuke managed to say in a bored tone, "If you do not have that card, they pick up another card, and vise versa. The one with no cards in the end wins."

"Oh…well that seems easy, but isn't that kind of boring?" Gaara looked at his hand of cards, not at all as impressed at the game.

Suddenly Naruto had an idea--oh no…

"How bout we _make_ it interesting…_Gaara_." The way he said Gaara's name even turned Sasuke on. Gaara looked up from his cards.

"How?" He asked curiously _'Please be sex, please be sex.'_ Naruto looked over at Sasuke, an evil glint in his eye, Sasuke caught on quickly; it was going to be a looooong night.

"Well, how bout for every card we have to give away, we have to give an article of clothing as well, ne?" _'Not sex, but close enough…sex will come later.' _

"Sounds a bit better, sure, lets do it!" The three sat in a circle on the giant bed, why Naruto had a king size was beyond both of the other boys.

"Okay I'll go first," Sasuke took center stage, "Naruto," Said boy looked up and grinned a wide smile, "have any fours?" Naruto's grin turned instantly into a frown.

"Yes." Gaara watched as Naruto handed over the card, and then his forehead protector." Sasuke smirked.

"Not afraid to get naked Naru?" Naruto just blushed; he didn't want to get rid of and important articles of clothing…yet anyways.

"Whatever dobe, my turn," his gigantic grin retuned to his face, and Gaara wondered how it could fit on his face," Gaara, do you have a king?" Gaara looked at his hand, and he saw no king.

"Nope, go fish," Sasuke picked up a card from the deck from the middle of the bed, and shed his shirt off, leaving him only in see through fishnet. It took all of Gaara's willpower to look away and to look at what cards he had.

"Uh…Naruto, do you have any…um…nines?" Naruto frowned again.

"Yes." Today didn't seem to be on Naruto's side, cuz ten minutes later, he was only in boxers. Sasuke wasn't doing much better; he still had his fishnet on, but had no pants. Gaara was sitting happily-and fully clothed might I add, to Naruto's and Sasuke disappointment.

"This stinks," Naruto pouted, but made up for it by staring at Sasuke's nearly naked body. It was Sasuke's turn.

"Gaara, have any…." the tension was so thick in the air, you could cut it with lee's eyebrows," any…aces?" Gaara looked down, crap.

"Yes, actually," he lifted the ace, and handed it over to Sasuke…he had one card left. In slow motion, the two boys watched as Gaara put both hands around himself in a loose hug, and pulled his shirt over his head, a pale chest emitting from underneath. It was slightly breeze in the room, and they watched as Gaara's small pink nipples hardened from the chill.

Naruto and Sasuke had seen each other naked before, but had never seen the sight before them now.

'_We need to get over this really quick,'_ Naruto could feel the bulge start to grow inside his boxers, and hid it with a blanket, he saw Sasuke hide his as well, _'before I can't take it anymore.' _

Gaara seemed oblivious to the two horny teenagers in front of him, and turned to Sasuke.

"Any three's?" He looked down, no three.

"Go. Fish." Gaara picked up another card, so now he had two, then in a flash of read and a hint of brown, Gaara was pant less. Ironically, the boxers he wore were red.

Now it was even, well, except for Sasuke, who was now wearing the most clothes.

He lost it a minute later when he gave Naruto a seven.

Now the three sat with Sasuke in Black boxers, Gaara in red, and Naruto, who probably would have been more fitting with yellow, was in green boxers with little swirls on them.

It was tense and thick again, as were other places….It was Gaara's turn, if Naruto had a three, he would win! Naruto and Sasuke realized this, then the game would be over, and that was no fun; they'd have to cut in. Naruto looked at Sasuke, who gave him a knowing nod.

"Naruto…do you hav-" Gaara was cut off when the blond boy lunged at him, scaring the bajeebers out of him. But before he could ask what the hell Naruto was doing, he felt a hot tongue on his neck.

'_Oh! This is what I've been waiting for!' _He thought giddily, as he felt Naruto's skilled mouth ravage his pale neck. Naruto's hands were touching him everywhere they could reach, trying to make him forget about the game. Then he felt another tongue, but this one was on his chest…slowly making its way to his overly sensitive nipples.

'_It's Sasuke,' _he realized. He gasped, and then moaned as the mouth found its way to the hard nub, and began sucking on it softly. Naruto stopped what he was doing to look up at Gaara, to see if he was enjoying it, and indeed he was. The boy was shuddering beneath him, and he could feel his arousal. They made eye contact.

"Gaara," Naruto leaned down, and his lips hovered over Gaara's lips, as he looked into those black rimmed aqua eyes of his,"Can I kiss you?" Gaara nodded weakly, it was hard to concentrate when you had a hot blond sitting on you while another hot raven was touching you where people normally didn't.

Naruto pressed his lips to Gaara's, kissing him softly, but Gaara would have none of that. He roughly slid his hand through the hair near Naruto's neck line, and pulled on it roughly, making him deepen the kiss, and Naruto was surprised that Gaara was the one who asked for entrance into his mouth. Their tongues had no need for war, for Gaara had totally dominated as soon as he entered Naruto's mouth. He loved the feeling of Naruto's tongue against his, and he broke the kiss when he felt Naruto grind his bottom into his arousal.

Naruto shifted a little, and gently lifted Gaara onto his lap facing away from him, where he saw Sasuke, completely nude before him.

'_When did he lose the boxers? Fuck he's fast…' _

"Sasuke…" He was shushed again when Sasuke leaned forwards on the bed, kissing him fiercely. He wanted to cling to the boy, but Naruto held his arms with his own, so all he could do was lean forwards into the kiss. Sasuke kissed differently, and they had a war, but he soon lost when he felt a hand slide down his boxers and wrapped firmly around his cock and begin to slide up and down.

"Augh!" He broke the kiss, and began making short, ragged breaths. While Naruto continued his slow movements, Sasuke slowly slid Gaara's boxers down, exposing what Naruto was doing to him.

"Oh god Naruto, you're such a tease," Sasuke smirked. Suddenly Gaara felt his legs spread apart, and Sasuke was suddenly there, with his breath on the tip, not touching, only a breath away.

"Now who's the tease?" Naruto commented, all Gaara could do was gurgle nonsense and wish that that mouth would-

Sasuke licked Gaara's cock from the base to the tip-yeah…do that. Gaara gave off another throaty groan.

"Please…please Sasuke." Sasuke suddenly took the whole thing in his mouth without warning, and Gaara found himself screaming out his name. He felt Naruto bite into his neck, and pinch both his nipples while Sasuke deep throated him. He could feel his climax coming. Naruto wasn't helping with the pinching at biting, he could feel the boys bulge, he was sitting on his lap, it was kind of hard to miss it.

"I'm g-going to…to-" and before he could finish, he felt Sasuke hum, vibrating his body, and he came into his mouth with a cry. Sasuke swallowed the substance, and leaned up. Gaara thought he was going to kiss him, so he could taste himself, but he went right past Gaara, and kissed Naruto, Gaara's face was planted right into Sasuke chest. Naruto momentarily forgot about restraining Gaara's and brought both hands up to entwine themselves in Sasuke's silky raven locks. With a small pop, the two separated to breath.

"You taste so good Gaara," Sasuke said to him, "I just had to let Naruto have a taste." Now that Gaara was free, he whirled around.

"Off!" He grabbed Naruto's boxers, and suddenly Naruto found his beloved undies a lovely pile of green shreds on the floor. Gaara was becoming hard all over again. He tuned back to Sasuke, who was staring at him with lust.

"Turn around." Gaara didn't like to be ordered around, but obliged anyways. He was gently pushed down onto all fours, feeling like a dog.

"Sasuke, what are you going-" A wet tongue found its way to a certain place behind him, and he wriggled.

"Shh, relax, he's good at this, you'll enjoy it." Naruto ran his fingers through Gaara's hair, relaxing him. He felt Sasuke dig as deep into him as he could, and he found himself enjoying the sensation, every once in a while he would push back a bit, moaning.

Naruto played with his own cock for a bit, loving the scene before him.

When Sasuke got bored of playing with Gaara, he found the boy panting and sweating hard into the bed.

"I think he's ready." Gaara was then lifted up gingerly by Sasuke again.

"Ready for what?" Gaara asked weakly. Naruto stopped touching himself. And then before Gaara could react, two Uchiha fingers were inside him, and he gasped again. They probed his bottom for a few moments, before finding what they were looking for, Sasuke's only indication was when Gaara stiffened, and then a low moan was released from his mouth.

"Okay, now he's _really _ready." Sasuke made Gaara sit on his lap like Naruto had done earlier, only this time an object met at his entrance.

"It's alright, Naruto will make you fell better, just relax." Sasuke soothed in his ear. Sasuke smelled of fresh picked apples. He breathed in a deep sigh of the smell, it was intoxicating. Naruto stroked his cock to distract him. But as soon as Sasuke entered him, he let out a cry of pain.

"It's okay, shhh, just relax." He heard those words before, and felt the hand return to his member. Once Sasuke was deeply inside Gaara, and he didn't hurt as much, Sasuke slowly lifted Gaara up by the waist with two hands, and brought him down, making Gaara cry out, but this time in pleasure.

"Oh my god." He breathed. Sasuke continued doing this, hitting _that_ spot every time. Suddenly he stopped, making Gaara try and lift himself up to go down on him again, but Sasuke held a firm grip on his hips.

"Why'd you stop?" Gaara all but Whimpered to the raven. The boy was currently resting his back on the headboard.

"You seemed to forget someone." And when Gaara looked up, he saw Naruto fisting himself very fast, he loved how erotic Gaara had looked with his Sasuke. Naruto knew he was being watched, and looked up.

"So he's ready?" Sasuke Grinned and nodded. What were they talking about, what was Gaara ready for?

Naruto came over to them with dark eyes, half lidded, and Gaara really wished Sasuke would move. He shifted his hips slightly.

"Don't worry, Naruto and me will push you over the edge."

Naruto crouched over Gaara, and at a speed only a ninja could master, he sat down straight on Gaara's member, earning a moan from both.

"Told you." And then a pattern was started, Sasuke would lift Gaara up, while Naruto lifted his bum up, and both would come crashing down on Gaara at the same time, making him get double pleasure at the same time.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's slim waist, and kissed him again, pressing their bodies together while they thrust downwards together. Gaara clutched Naruto's hair like a lifeline, tugging on it every time he went down on Sasuke, and When Naruto tightened around his member.

Gaara released Naruto's hair only to feel his chest and stomach. It was hard at thin, Gaara stopped to pinch a nipple, as Naruto had done to him, and that only made the blond cry out and push down on him harder, wanting more contact.

"Gaara…oh Gaara, you're so hot." He could hear Naruto repeat over and over in his ear, he was in heaven. Gaara stopped playing and went lower, finding a very abandoned cock just sitting there innocently. He decided to help out.

Naruto felt Gaara's long fingers wrap around his member, so he thrust into the hand, but that only broke the pattern the three were making for a moment, making the trio halt before getting their barring together and started up again. Gaara pumped Naruto, loving the soft mews the boy was making into his shoulder, the soft blond locks tickling his neck, Naruto smelled of a lush green forest, just starting to grow new flower buds on the apple tree's...

Sasuke smelled of apples…..Naruto of forest…

Perfect.

Gaara could tell Sasuke was close, only because his thrusting upwards began to quicken, and he was breathing irregularly. Gaara was close to, he couldn't take much longer, but Naruto beat both of them.

"Ahh! Gaara, I think I'm, I'm-uuhhn!" He came hard in Gaara's hand and stomach, and would have fallen over if Gaara hadn't been holding onto him with his other hand.

Gaara could feel his belly burning like it was on fire, and he knew he was at his peak. He felt Sasuke thrust into him over and over again, and Naruto-even though he had already come- continued to thrust his down on Gaara. An instant later, Gaara's vision was clouded with white fuzz, and his ears rang. He stopped breathing for a few moments as he came inside Naruto. His eyes were wide and his head was thrown back with his mouth open wide in a silent scream of pleasure. It almost blacked out, but was brought back to reality when he heard Sasuke grunt beneath him, and felt a hot liquid fill his body.

Naruto slid off of Gaara, and when he felt Sasuke soften within him, he slid off of him as well, collapsing on the bed beside Naruto, who had his eyes closed and was trying to calm down. Naruto may have come first, but Sasuke recovered first.

"That was amazing." The raven said in awe at what they had just done.

"Yeah," Naruto breathed out, "amazing."

Naruto nuzzled his face into Gaara's shoulder blade, and he felt Sasuke wrap his arms around his waist.

"Perfect," He whispered to himself, "just perfect." He closed his eyes and let himself drift of into the wonderful smell of a forest filled with apple tree's…

Before they fell asleep in each others arms, Gaara could feel something cold on his back, and sat up to see what it was.

A card that read three of diamonds.

He grinned evilly.

"Hey Naruto?" The blond obviously wanted to sleep, but opened his eyes groggily anyways, "Yeah?"

"Did you happen to have a three in your hand before you pounced me?" Naruto seemed to be remembering something. Sasuke rolled over to look at them.

"Oh yea, I did actually," Gaara's evil grin got wider.

"What's the game called again?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Go Fish Gaara, it was called Go Fish." Sasuke explained again. Now what did Gaara have to do if he won? (which he obviously did, Naruto had a three, so that means he had a pair, which means he had no more cards!!!) What did he have to do when he won?

_'OH YEA! I REMEMBER' _

And in the loudest voice he could muster Gaara shouted out:

" UNO!"

**OMG, hahahahaha**

**That was soooo long, this whole thing is like…..6 pages long, please review and tell me what you think…and I love surprise endings, UNO! Oh Gaara…..I love him so… first threesome...I love it**


End file.
